Comme si c'était hier (EXO)
by Gab Exo KaiBaek
Summary: ! KaiBaek ! Plus de dix ans après... Jongin retrouve Baekhyun au hasard d'une rue... Ces retrouvailles font mal... mais tout est comme hier...


_**Séoul, 6 octobre 2031**__**.**_

.

En ce début d'après midi, Jongin marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Séoul pour rentrer chez lui.

Il avait 37 ans maintenant et il y a longtemps que les badauds ne faisaient plus attention à lui.

Alors quand il entendit cette voix familière l'appeler par son nom d'artiste...

"-_**Kai ? **_

...il se retourna brusquement.

Oh oui il y avait bien longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi et quand il se retourna, reconnaissant son vis-à-vis dans la seconde, il se figea, submergé par une violente douleur au cœur et tout tout tout lui revint en mémoire.

"-_Baek..._ Baekhyun ? Bafouilla-t-il.

Baekhyun acquiesça avec un doux sourire, les yeux brillants et son visage reflétant à la fois une immense joie mais aussi... _de la peine..._

"-_Oh_ _Baekhyun._ Dit Jongin en s'approchant immédiatement de lui, le cœur serré, faisant fi de la foule autour de lui.

Baekhyun, lui, qui ne voyait plus non plus quoi que ce soit de leur environnement, le regarda alors s'approcher de lui, avalant sa salive avec difficulté, de plus en plus ému.

Et quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, Jongin l'entoura de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

Et Baekhyun cru qu'il allait en mourir tellement son cœur qui battait comme un dingue lui faisait mal.

"-_Kai..._ Lâcha-t-il douloureusement en répondant de toutes ses forces à son étreinte.

...

Ils restèrent ainsi, plantés au milieu des passants les yeux clos, appréciant comme un soulagement d'avoir l'autre dans ses bras après tant d'années, redoutant, la peur au ventre, que l'autre ne reparte à sa vie tout de suite.

Relâchant alors son étreinte, Jongin baissa la tête sur ses mains qui remettaient les pans du manteau de Baekhyun correctement, tandis que Baekhyun était au bord de la panique, ne sachant pas comment le retenir.

"-Dis-moi... Dit finalement Jongin.

"-_Oui ? _Dit-il d'une voix basse.

"-Tu fais quelques chose, là, maintenant ?

"-_Oui je..._ Commença-t-il en se rappelant qu'effectivement il avait rendez-vous chez son médecin. _On s'en fout..._ Finit-il par lâcher.

Jongin sourit.

"-_Et toi ? On t'attend quelque part ?_

Jongin fit non de la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

"-J'ai toute la vie. Dit-il dans un sourire.

Et cette phrase fit mal à Baekhyun.

Elle lui rappela douloureusement toutes ces années à vivre avec ce trou béant dans le cœur que Jongin avait laissé et qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à reboucher.

"-Tu viens ? Dit alors Jongin en lui montrant un bar à quelques pas d'eux.

Baekhyun acquiesça, un doux sourire sur les lèvres et Jongin posa son bras sur ses épaules pour l'entraîner dans l'établissement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils choisirent une table dans le fond, dans un coin, pour être tranquilles et Baekhyun retira son manteau avant de s'asseoir sur la banquette contre le mur alors que Jongin s'installait sur une chaise de l'autre coté de la table.

Jongin ne le quittait pas des yeux, il n'en revenait pas qu'il soit là, devant lui, après toutes ces années.

Retirant alors sa veste à son tour, il avisa la serveuse qui s'approchait d'eux.

Ils commandèrent, gardant toujours le silence, puis on leur apporta leurs consommations.

Jongin but tout de suite une gorgée de son verre, les yeux toujours posés sur Baekhyun qui fuyait son regard.

"-Ça va ? Demanda alors Jongin en fronçant les sourcils.

"-_Oui._ Dit Baekhyun, toujours aussi bas.

Mais en réalité, il n'allait pas bien.

Toute sa peine que le temps avait réussi à apaiser, était revenue en un seul bloc et il avait mal, sa gorge le serrait, il se sentait oppressé et il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de prendre congé de lui tout de suite.

Et Jongin qui voyait toujours aussi bien dans son jeu, savait que non, ça n'allait pas, il semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de fuir..

Souriant alors il se pencha vers lui au dessus de la table.

"-Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, c'est dingue ! Dit-il.

Baekhyun sourit, gêné, passant par réflexe le bout de ses doigts au coin de son œil droit où s'étaient installées quelques fines ridules.

"-_Un peu quand même._ Dit-il de sa voix qui était décidément très basse. _Par contre toi, tu es toujours le même, toujours aussi beau, tu as toujours ta gueule de vingt ans._

Jongin rit et Baekhyun étira un léger sourire.

"-Ah bah merci ! Dit-il en tapant sur son avant bras avec enthousiasme.

Et Baekhyun revit le Kai de l'époque, il n'avait vraiment pas changé.

Et soudainement Jongin s'arrêta de rire et serra sa main sur l'avant bras de Baekhyun où elle était restée.

"-_Putain Baekhyun tu m'as tellement manqué._

Baekhyun baissa la tête sur sa main.

"-_Je ne t'ai jamais oublié..._ Souffla-t-il.

"-Moi non plus Baek... je n'ai jamais pu...

"-_Tu es marié ?_ Demanda brusquement Baekhyun, alors qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir de peur que ce soit oui.

"-Hein ? Moi ! Marié ? S'amusa-t-il.

Baekhyun fronça le front.

"-_Non..._ Dit-il finalement dans un souffle. Je n'ai plus jamais aimé...

Leurs regards se croisèrent avant qu'ils ne baissent tous les deux les yeux.

"-Et toi ? Demanda Jongin finalement. Qu'as tu fais de ta vie depuis ?

Baekhyun le regarda alors dans les yeux un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait lui raconter et il opta pour la vérité.

"-_Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne avec qui partager ma vie non plus..._

"-Personne ? Jamais ?

"-_Je.. je n'ai... jamais réussi à... à m'attacher assez à qui que ce soit pour avoir envie de partager ma vie avec... Ils n'étaient pas..._

Baekhyun baissa la tête, ne finissant pas sa phrase et Jongin était suspendu à ses lèvres.

"-Ils n'étaient pas quoi ?

Baekhyun releva les yeux sur lui, un regard douloureux qui serra le cœur de Jongin qui comprit avant qu'il ne réponde.

"-_Toi... Toi Kai ! Ils n'étaient pas toi... Et j'ai eu beau chercher, je ne t'ai jamais retrouvé dans aucun d'eux... tu manquais à ma vie et je n'ai jamais pu colmater cette blessure._

"-_Baek..._

Baekhyun baissa de nouveau la tête, les yeux fixés sur son verre qu'il faisait tourner dans sa main droite.

"-_Baek._ Répéta-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne pour le faire arrêter et avoir son attention. J'ai cherché à te retrouver pendant des mois... tu avais disparu de la circulation et personne ne savait ou ne voulait me dire où tu étais...

Baekhyun grimaça en penchant la tête, avant de répondre.

"-_Tu sais...Quand le groupe a été dissous et qu'il y a eut ces rumeurs sur Jonghyun et moi... ces rumeurs auxquelles tu as cru... ces rumeurs qui ont fait que tu me quittes.. je... j'étais anéanti Kai... tu ne voulais pas m'entendre tu..._

Baekhyun baissa la tête, les larmes au bord des yeux.

"-C'est vrai que j'ai pas voulu t'écouter mais tu m'avais blessé Baekhyun je ne...

"-**_Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Jonghyun et moi Kai !_** Le coupa-t-il la voix éraillée. **_Jamais ! Jamais rien ! _**

Le cœur de Jongin fit alors un bond douloureux dans sa poitrine et il vit une larme tomber sur la main de Baekhyun sur laquelle il était penché, empirant sa douleur.

"-_Jamais ?_ Demanda-t-il la gorge serrée à l'extrême.

Baekhyun fit non de la tête sans toutefois se redresser.

"-_Tu m'as brisé..._ Dit-il encore plus bas comme si sa voix s'éteignait... _Et j'ai fuit le plus loin possible de tout ça, de tout, de toi... j'ai pris le premier avion en partance, je me suis retrouvé aux Etats-Unis... j'ai fini à Chicago... j'y suis resté..._

"-Tu t'es exilé ?

Baekhyun essuya ses yeux du revers de la main.

"-_Il le fallait._

"-Mais tu as bousillé ta carrière, tu aurais pu continuer en solo.

Baekhyun haussa les épaules.

"_-J'en avais plus rien à foutre..._

Un silence s'installa alors entre eux et Jongin repensa à ces années avec Baekhyun, leurs jeux de cache-cache avec les fans, leurs baisers volés dans les coulisses ou sous les structures de scène... quand ils se contentaient de ça...

Mais lui revinrent aussi ces rumeurs qu'il avait effectivement cru...

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avoir cru ces mensonges au lieu de croire Baekhyun ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il rejeté quand il avait essayé de lui dire que tout était faux ?

Pourquoi ?

Il avait été si stupide !

Et revint à son tour le souvenir de son malheur... quand bouffé par son amour pour lui, il n'avait pas eut d'autre choix que de se dire qu'il fallait qu'il lui pardonne, qu'il lui manquait trop malgré le fait qu'il l'ai trompé et qu'il ne l'avait plus trouvé nul part... quand la peine de l'avoir perdu avait prit toute la place... Et qu'il avait continué de le chercher... partout... partout... harcelant sa famille, ses amis, la SM... et que Personne ne savait ou ne voulait lui dire où il était...

_"Si tous ces gens avaient parlé... On en serait sûrement pas là aujourd'hui !"_ Ragea-t-il intérieurement._ "On aurait eu cette discussion à l'époque et on n'aurait pas autant souffert pendant toutes ces années... séparés l'un de l'autre... pour RIEN !"_

_"-Putain quel con... _Souffla-t-il, bouffé de remords et... de rage contre lui même... de peine..._ Je suis tellement désolé..._ Dit-il d'une voix étranglée en tendant sa main vers Baekhyun pour la poser sur les siennes._ J'aurais dû te croire, t'écouter... je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas cru... je suis tellement désolé Bébé..._

Baekhyun tressaillit au petit nom qui lui envoya des tas d'images d'eux dans l'intimité, derrière ses paupières closes et Jongin se mordit la lèvre...

C'était sortit tout seul, ça lui avait complètement échappé, presque, non, totalement naturellement... ses sentiments pour lui étaient si forts encore, si... exactement les mêmes qu'à l'époque, que de l'avoir devant lui le ramenait au passé comme si c'était hier...

_"-Pardon... Baek... _Rectifia-t-il alors.

Baekhyun bougea ses mains pour emprisonner la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts en relevant les yeux vers lui et un long silence s'installa entre eux.

Ils ne savaient plus quoi dire, tant ils en avaient à dire...

...

Mais Baekhyun vit que Jongin était ravagé de culpabilité, il était quelque peu agité sur sa chaise, les yeux fixés nul part comme pour se donner une contenance et sut que s'ils avaient été debout, il se serrait éloigné pour se détourner et lui cacher ses émotions qu'il savait imprimées sur son visage, comme autrefois.

Serrant un peu plus l'étreinte de leurs mains, il souffla une seconde pour se contenir lui même et se pencha vers lui.

"-_On était jeunes hein ?_ Finit-il par dire dans un doux sourire, la tête un peu penchée, un air nostalgique sur le visage, avant de tiquer imperceptiblement quand il s'entendit.

"-Oui... mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être sûr de mes sentiments... et des tiens aussi... je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai..

"-_C'est la vie Kai..._

Jongin fronça le front. Plus le temps passait et plus la voix de Baek était basse, comme si elle s'éteignait au fur et a mesure qu'il parlait et, même s'il n'allait pas parler à voix portée pour tous les clients du bar, il parlait quand même trop bas, sa dernière phrase était presque imperceptible.

"-Qu'arrive-t-il à ta voix ? Dit-il inquiet.

"-_C'est rien..._ Dit-il en se redressant, amenant sa main droite à sa gorge en déglutissant.

"-Baek...

Baekhyun le regarda une seconde, son visage avait perdu son sourire et il reposa sa main sur les leurs.

"-_C'est... c'est depuis toi..._

Jongin écarquilla les yeux.

"-Quoi ?

"-_J'ai perdu ma voix à l'époque... c'est arrivé d'un coup juste avant que je parte de Séoul... Le médecin que j'ai été voir en arrivant là-bas en croyant que c'était une angine ou autre chose, m'a dit que ça allait passer, que ce n'était provoqué que par mon stresse, mon angoisse... j'avais les boules comme on dit vulgairement... et ça s'est atténué au fil du temps, mais je suis resté dysphonique, ma voix n'est jamais revenue complètement parce... parce que je ne me suis jamais... remis... de ta perte... et aucun psy n'a réussi a changer quelque chose à ça... Et quand je suis rentré, hier..._

"-Tu es revenu hier ? S'étonna-t-il.

"-_Oui... et dès l'instant ou je suis monté dans l'avion ça a reprit de l'ampleur, j'allais chez le médecin quand je t'ai croisé et j'entend bien que c'est en train d'empirer de minute en minute depuis que je t'ai près de moi..._

"-_Tu as perdu ta voix à cause de moi ?_ Dit-il en se levant pour aller s'asseoir près de lui sur la banquette, récupérant sa main entre celles de Baekhyun pour la poser sur sa gorge, une grimace de peine sur le visage, les yeux brillants.

"-_Ce n'est pas de ta faute Kai... et je ne suis qu'aphone, pas muet... ce n'est pas grave... je m'y suis habitué tu sais... maintenant je me contente du piano et ça me va..._

"-Comment tu peux dire ça ? Dit-il en posant son front contre le coté de sa tête, sa main toujours posée dans son cou, son pouce caressant sa gorge, comme s'il pouvait effacer ce mal. Tu... Tu étais chanteur, comment as tu pu vivre sans ça... tu aimais tellement chanter... Tu chantais partout, tout le temps...

"-_Disons que la perte de ma voix, n'était rien à coté de ce que j'avais déjà perdu..._ Souffla-t-il en retirant la main de Jongin de son cou, baissant la tête.

"-Pardon... Dit Jongin ne se redressant. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière...

"-_Si on pouvais repartir en arrière je ne quitterais pas Séoul et je te casserais la gueule pour t'obliger à m'écouter plutôt que de m'en prendre à Dispatch._ Le coupa-t-il dans un sourire en tournant la tête vers Jongin, ses yeux brillants trahissant tout de même sa douleur. _Et accessoirement je casserais aussi la gueule de Jonghyun pour avoir confirmé ces mensonges qui ont pourri ma vie..._

"-Oui c'est ça que tu aurais dû faire... attends... Réalisa-t-il tout à coup. C'est toi ? _Dispatch_... _c'est toi l'agresseur de leur rédacteur en chef ? _Dit-il en regardant autour d'eux si personne ne les entendait._ Le "Hoodie noir" c'était toi ? _

Baekhyun rougit en se mordant la lèvre. Oups, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû l'informer de ça... Il avait fait ça dans une impulsion, quand rongé par la colère, il s'était dit que quelqu'un devait payer et il avait attendu cet enfoiré à la sortie de son bureau jusque tard dans la nuit et lui avait fait payé à grands coups de poings dans la gueule sans prononcer aucun mot, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop sonné pour se relever. Un grand sweat à capuche noir, le bas de son visage caché par un masque, l'autre n'avait heureusement eu aucun moyen de l'identifier... même s'il avait quand même flippé un moment... Mais putain ça lui avait fait du bien... un temps...

Et tout à coup Jongin explosa de rire.

Un rire sonore et pas discret le moins du monde qui fit se tourner tous les clients du bar vers eux.

"-_chuuuut..._ Lui fit Baekhyun en lui tapant sur l'avant bras.

Jongin se calma alors un peu regardant autour d'eux et se leva.

"-Pardon... pardon... Dit-il en s'inclinant plusieurs fois face aux clients qui les ignorèrent à nouveau bien vite.

Jongin se rassied alors auprès de Baekhyun et secoua la tête, les yeux plissés, le rire au bord des lèvres.

"-Ahhh Bébé t'es génial. Dit-il sans se rendre compte qu'il avait encore utilisé le petit nom qu'il lui donnait à l'époque.

Baekhyun sourit de l'entendre l'appeler comme ça, c'était doux à son oreille même si...

"-Tu sais que tu... que le _"Hoodie noir"_ a été recherché longtemps !

"-_Je sais, ils m'ont suspecté d'ailleurs._

"-Ah bon ?

"-_Oui, la police de Séoul m'a contacté là-bas, mais je leur ai dis que ce n'étais pas moi, qu'au moment de l'agression que je préparais mon voyage et que j'avais autre chose a faire que des conneries comme ça._

Jongin rit de nouveau, plus discrètement.

...

"-J'ai foutu mon poing dans la gueule de Jonghyun. Lâcha tout à coup Jongin en reprenant son sérieux.

"-_Quoi ? _

"-Quand tu... je suis allé le voir lui en premier quand j'ai commencé à te chercher... et... il m'a dit des horreurs sur toi, sur vous... je l'aurais tué et.. et j'ai pas réussi à... je lui ai foutu mon poing dans la gueule.

Baekhyun sourit.

"-_Merci._ Dit-il.

Jongin lui rendit son sourire en repoussant une mèche de cheveux de son front du bout de l'index.

"-Pourquoi il nous a fait ça ? Tu le sais toi ?

"-_Je ne sais pas..._ Dit Baekhyun un air dubitatif sur le visage._ Je n'ai jamais compris non plus..._

...

Le temps passe vite sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et le bar était sur le point de fermer ses portes quand ils quittèrent leur table.

"-Je te raccompagne ? Dit Jongin.

Baekhyun acquiesça et Jongin en fut rempli de joie, retarder leur séparation, retarder leur séparation, il n'avait que ça dans la tête.

...

Marchant dans les rues nonchalamment, sans se presser, ils ne se dirent pas grand chose, ils ne voulaient pas quitter l'autre, se demandant quand ils se reverraient après ce soir... Se reverraient-ils un jour ? Ou est ce que l'autre ne donnerait plus signe de vie pour ne pas remuer encore tous ces souvenirs douloureux ?

Perdus dans leur pensées, ils finirent quand même par arriver devant l'appartement où vivait Baekhyun.

Réalisant qu'ils étaient arrivés quand Baekhyun stoppa, Jongin leva les yeux sur le bâtiment en ouvrant de grands yeux.

"-Mais c'est l'appartement de Chan !

"-_Oui._ Dit Baekhyun._ Il va rester à Chicago pendant un bon moment, alors il m'a dit de m'installer chez lui le temps que je me trouve quelque chose._

"-Il vit là-bas lui aussi ?

"-_Il y a deux semaines qu'il y est. Je suis tombé nez à nez avec lui par hasard dans un studio d'enregistrement, je sortais de l'enregistrement d'une bande son, il y entrait pour rencontrer un rappeur du même label... j'ai cru halluciner ! C'est lui qui m'a convaincu de rentrer... et il lui a pas fallu deux heures pour y arriver... _

"-_Dieu bénisse Park ChanYeol..._ Souffla Jongin.

Baekhyun sourit.

"-_En tous cas voilà, je vis ici... en attendant de poser mes valises définitivement... ailleurs..._

"-Je suis vraiment content que tu aies décidé de rentrer, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Baek...

"-_Oh moi aussi tu n'imagines même pas._ Dit-il, le cœur battant la chamade. _Je me sens mieux maintenant que j'ai pu enfin te dire que je ne t'avais jamais trompé. Ça me rongeait depuis toutes ces années, de penser que tu croyais ça de moi... oui... je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir pu te le dire... enfin..._

Jongin baissa les yeux sur le trottoir et le sourire de Baekhyun s'effaça immédiatement quand il comprit tout à coup que pour lui il en était autrement forcement.

"-Je suis désolé. Dit Jongin en fronçant le front.

Baekhyun fit non de la tête.

"-_Ça va aller maintenant, oublie tout ça... et oublie moi aussi si tu préfères..._ Dit-il en se faisant mal lui même.

"-Non ! Jamais ! Je ne l'ai jamais fais et je ne le ferai pas maintenant... au contraire ! J'aim'.. J'aimerais te revoir Baek...

Baekhyun sentit son cœur faire un bond.

"-... si tu veux hein... rien ne t'oblige mais... c'est...

Baekhyun attendit la suite qui tardait à venir, alors que son cœur était en pleine cavalcade.

"-... c'est toujours là... Finit par dire Jongin en posant sa main sur son cœur.

Un sourire douloureux s'afficha alors sur le visage de Baekhyun qui pencha la tête.

"-_Moi aussi... _Dit-il._ Je l'ai su à la seconde ou je t'ai reconnu tout à l'heure.._.

Jongin sourit.

"-_Je t'aime toujours Kai._ Dit Baekhyun en faisant un pas vers lui. _Je... je t'aime toujours... Jongin..._ Répéta-t-il.

Et Jongin fit aussi un pas vers lui amincissant la distance entre eux à l'espace personnel de l'autre.

"-Moi aussi je t'aime toujours, je n'ai jamais aimé que toi tout au long de ma vie.

Baekhyun posa alors sa main sur sa joue, son pouce caressant sa pommette et Jongin ferma les yeux, faisant rejaillir des images de leur anciens moi et de Baekhyun en particulier, de ce geste qu'il faisait dès qu'ils étaient seuls, dès qu'on les laissait respirer une minute, dès qu'ils se retrouvaient sous leurs draps la nuit, sous le couvert de leurs camarades et ce soir encore...

Sentant un souffle chaud contre son visage, Jongin rouvrit les paupières.

Les yeux brillants, Baekhyun le regardait avec une telle intensité, une telle tendresse, qu'il sentit son cœur rater un battement.

Et c'est dans une lenteur terrible qu'ils franchirent les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient, fermant les yeux tout aussi lentement quand leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact... enfin... et qu'une immense explosion s'abattit sur leurs cœurs qui n'avaient pas ressentit ça depuis longtemps.

Baekhyun glissa sa main de sa joue à sa nuque, enroulant son autre bras autour de son cou et Jongin passa ses bras sous son manteau pour le serrer fort contre lui.

Et quand leurs langues franchirent leurs lèvres pour retrouver l'autre, elles se reconnurent immédiatement. Ils avaient de nouveau vingts ans et leurs corps se couvrirent de frissons, se remplirent de chaleur alors que leur baiser s'intensifiait, s'approfondissait, c'était bon et les années passées loin l'un de l'autre s'effacèrent, toute tension disparue, la moindre douleur s'estompa. Ils étaient tous les deux, ils s'aimaient et plus jamais personne ne pourrait briser ça.

Ils en soupirèrent de plaisir en s'en rendant compte simultanément rien n'avait changé et leur faim les mettait à l'agonie. Alors quand Baekhyun lâcha un léger gémissement de ... de bonheur, au milieu d'un long soupir, il s'arracha à la bouche de Jongin, essoufflé.

Ils se sourirent alors, complices, conscient de s'embrasser en pleine rue et de n'en avoir rien a foutre et Baekhyun déglutit, en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Quelque chose venait de changer... mais il n'osait pas vérifier... et une larme dévala sa joue.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Jongin inquiet.

"-Je... Commença-t-il en se rendant compte immédiatement que oui, quelque chose venait vraiment de changer, la boule dans sa gorge avait disparu comme par magie...

"-Baek ! Dit Jongin alors que Baekhyun gardait le silence.

Baekhyun déglutit une fois de plus et sourit.

"-Je t'aime. Dit-il d'une voix très claire et grave, celle qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis une éternité.

Jongin en resta bouche bée une seconde, le temps de réaliser l'impact qu'il avait sur Baekhyun.

"-Putain ta voix ! Dit-il enfin en le serrant dans ses bras.

"-C'était bien toi la clef... Dit Baekhyun en répondant à son étreinte. Mon psy avait raison.

"-Je suis si content...

"-Et moi donc ! Dit Baekhyun en s'écartant de lui un petit sourire sur le visage, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps et qui lui faisait toujours autant d'effet sous la ceinture.

Baekhyun se saisit alors de sa main avant de reculer vers l'entrée de son immeuble et de monter sur la première marche.

Jongin se laissa tirer jusqu'à lui et Baekhyun enroula ses bras autour de son cou, investissant sa bouche avec douceur, l'embrassant tendrement comme il avait toujours aimé qu'il le fasse, comme si c'était hier...

Puis, quittant de nouveau se lèvres, Baekhyun redressa la tête, plantant son regard dans le sien.

"-Dis moi que tu m'aimes toujours... Dit-il caressant le bout de son nez au sien.

"-Je t'aime toujours... je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours... toujours toujours toujours... Répéta-t-il.

Baekhyun sourit, ému.

"-Et toi, dis le moi aussi...

"-Je t'aime toujours et je n'aimerai que toi ma vie entière...

Le sourire de Baekhyun changea alors de nouveau en ce petit sourire magique qui... hmm... magique...

"-Je peux te le crier toute la nuit si tu veux ! Dit-il d'un air coquin, saisissant la main de Jongin à nouveau dans une invitation.

Jongin sourit alors en coin et monta sur la marche ou se trouvait Baekhyun.

"-Toute cette nuit et toutes les autres, je ne te quitterai plus jamais.

"-Promis ?

"-Promis.

Ils se sourirent un instant, plongés dans l'éternelle contemplation de l'autre dont ils n'arrivaient pas à être rassasiés et Baekhyun entraîna Jongin dans le bâtiment, la porte se refermant derrière eux, comme un rideau sur la dernière scène d'une pièce racontant leur vie sans l'autre, qu'ils n'auraient de cesse d'oublier.

.

FIN

.


End file.
